Reading The red pyramid with the percy jackson gang
by Naturelover369
Summary: When the gods force the demigods and the kanes to read the red pyramid who knows what will happen (sadico) sadie and nico
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Sadie POV **

Hey it's Sadie. I know we said no more recordings were going to be made but today Isis has been acting strange. She has been planning something that has to do with Carter and I. But the most disturbing thing is she has stopped talking.

Apparently Horus has stopped talking to Carter too. So since something big is obviously going on I am making this recording. So anyways after I woke up I went to my closet to find some clean clothes. After a minute of looking I settled on black skinny jeans a Green Day t-shirt my black leather jacket and my combat boots.

When I went into my bathroom I noticed my blue highlights were fading so I quickly put in some purple hair dye. After about thirty minutes I went and showered once I was done getting ready I went down to get some breakfast. When I sat down with my eggs and tea Carter came in with Zia.

After I ate my breakfast I said " I'm going out for a while bye" then Carter said "you have to be home by two and be careful" I said " yes mother" Carter said " I'm just trying to make sure your safe" I said " ok bye"

When I got out of Brooklyn house I stepped onto the busy street I didn't know where to go so headed to the nearest graveyard. When I got there I sat on a bench under a large tree. I sat there for about an hour before I got a text on my phone from Carter. It said " Sadie get home now Horus told me bring you here now" after I read that I knew it must be important because Carter almost never texts me.

I was hurrying home as fast as I could without looking suspicious. When I got there I found Carter in the library and I said " hey Carter what's wrong" he said " I don't know Horus just told me to get you" then suddenly their was a blinding flash of light.

I raised my hands to protect my eyes. When the light was gone I looked around. We were not in Brooklyn house anymore. Of that much I was certain we were in a big white room with two black leather sofas and two matching arm chairs. In the center there was a white coffee table. After I noticed that I noticed a group of about ten other people.

There were three girls the first had blonde hair with gray eyes. The second had brown choppy hair and eyes that seemed to change colors in the light in other words she was beautiful. Then there was a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair.

The rest were boys the first was rather tall and had messy black hair and sea green eyes. The second looked like a Latino Santa elf but he was constantly moving. The third boy was a large Asian guy he had a purple shirt on and he looked very confused. The fourth guy had the same purple shirt but he had glasses and he had blue eyes and blonde hair.

The last boy is who surprised me he looked like a younger version of Anubis. He had slightly messy hair like he just rolled out of bed he had dark brown almost black eyes. He looked as if he hadn't been in the sun for a while as he was very pail and he dressed in all black . To make it short he was cute. Very cute.

The blonde girl was the first to notice Carter and me. When she saw us she said "guys we have company" at that everyone from the group she was with turned to look at us. I feel like the boy who looked like Anubis was looking at me longer than the others.

Finally the girl with the choppy hair said "who are you" it was strange I had the sudden urge to tell her exactly who I am but I resisted the urge and said " I will not introduce myself until all of you have introduced yourselves" the girl looked at the blonde girl who nodded then she said " ok I guess I will start hi I am Piper" she didn't say her last name but that was fine by me.

Then the blonde girl said " I am Annabeth Chase" then the bot with sea green eyes said "hi I'm Percy Jackson"

. Then the girl with the curly hair said " I'm hazel levesk nice to meet you" then the Asian guy introduced himself he said " hi I'm frank zang" . Then the blonde boy with the glasses said " I'm Jason grace" and last the boy that looked like Anubis said " hi I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo"

Then Annabeth said " now that we introduced ourselves it's your turn" I looked at Carter and saw that he was just staring at the group in awe so I stepped forward and said " I am Sadie Kane host of Isis restorer of ra and slayer of Apophis and this is my brother Carter Kane host of Horus fellow restorer of ra and slayer of Apophis"

The whole group was looking at us like we just fell from the sky. After a minute of silence Percy said " who are all those people you mentioned and what is hosting?" and of course my nerd of a brother said " Horus is the Egyptian god of war and pharaohs Isis is the Egyptian goddess of magic and motherhood Ra is the god of the sun Apophis or Apep is the ultimate god of chaos" Percy then said " then what are hosts"

Before Carter could give another long speech I said " the Egyptian gods can't take a physical form on the mortal world so they take hosts which are mortals who are descended from ancient pharaohs who let the god inhabit there bodies" the whole group looked very confused. Carter seemed to notice that too so he said " this will most likely be explained in that note on the table over there"

As he gestured to the coffee table. I looked over and saw there was now a book and a sheet of paper on the coffee table. I don't remember the book or the paper being there so It must've been the gods doing. I said " I'll get it" so I walked over and read the note aloud.

**Dear, Kane's and demigods **

**The gods have decided it would be best to forge a friendship between the Greeks and Egyptians. In the mortal world time has been stopped. So you will have all the time you need to get to know each other. To help build trust you will be reading the first book in the Kane chronicles. No fighting and if we think you need something we will send it down. **

**Ps. Sadie your father would like you to make him a portal so he could talk to you and your brother.**

** -Signed the Greek and Egyptian gods-**

I looked down at the book on the table and groaned. It was the red pyramid. But Carter said " Sadie can you make dad the portal know I want to hear what we wants to tell us" I said " fine but he better have a good explanation for this"

After I opened the portal to the underworld my dad stepped out and said " Carter Sadie its been so long since I've seen you" he came over and hugged Carter and I. As I struggled to get away from the hug my father said " Carter try to keep your sister in line will you" once he said that he let is go and I said " why does Carter have to keep me in line I am perfectly fine without Carter watching me" dad just smiled and said " he just needs to keep you from getting in a fight" I wanted to protest but before I could dad said " I just came to make sure you would not get into any fights now I must get back and remember no fighting" after he said that he jumped back into the closing portal.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Nico POV **

After we were transported into that big room we were talking about why we might be in here. After guessing the gods did this Annabeth said " guy's we have company" that's when I noticed the two people at the other side of the room. The first person was boy that looked a couple of years older than me with dark skin. He looked very confused he was looking around the room cautiously. The other person was a girl she was about my age and she had light skin and caramel colored hair with streaks of purple in it. She also had blue eyes that looked like sapphires. To put it simply she was beautiful.

After a minute piper said "who are you" I could tell piper was using charm speak as she said that but the girls just said " I will not introduce myself until all of you have introduced yourselves" the girl looked at the blonde girl who nodded then piper said " ok I guess I will start hi I am Piper" she didnt tell her about being a child of Aphrodite.

Then Annabeth said " I am Annabeth Chase" then Percy said "hi I'm Percy Jackson"

. Then hazel said " I'm hazel levesk nice to meet you" the girl looked like she was waiting for something bad to happen but before I could think about it frank introduced himself he said " hi I'm frank zang" . Then Jason said " I'm Jason grace" and then it was me so I said " hi I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo" as she looked at me I hoped that I looked ok.

Then Annabeth said " now that we introduced ourselves it's your turn" she looked at her brother who looked at us with a shocked face. Like he knew we were demigods. Then the girl said " I am Sadie Kane host of Isis restorer of ra and slayer of Apophis and this is my brother Carter Kane host of Horus fellow restorer of ra and slayer of Apophis" I didn't know who she was talking about and clearly nobody else did either.

After a minute Percy asked the question we were all thinking " who are all those people you mentioned and what is hosting?" Carter answered by saying " Horus is the Egyptian god of war and pharaohs Isis is the Egyptian goddess of magic and motherhood Ra is the god of the sun Apophis or Apep is the ultimate god of chaos" Percy then said " then what are hosts"

This time Sadie answered she said " the Egyptian gods can't take a physical form on the mortal world so they take hosts which are mortals who are descended from ancient pharaohs who let the god inhabit there bodies" I didn't quite understand what hosting was but I did understand one thing. That the Egyptian gods are still alive.

Carter seemed to see our confused faces and said " this will most likely be explained in that note on the table over there"

As he gestured to the coffee table. I looked over and saw there was now a book and a sheet of paper on the coffee table. I don't remember the book or the paper being there so It must've been the gods doing. Sadie said I'll get it. When she got it she read it out loud.

I didn't know what they meant by opening a portal but after a minute of concentration a vortex of sand appeared and a man stepped out he was tall and looked like Carter but he seemed to have a godly aura around him. But before I could think about it further he walked over and enveloped Carter and Sadie in a hug.

Sadie was trying to escape the hug when he said something that made Sadie irritated. She said something but he just smiled and said something and stepped back into the closing sand vortex and disappeared.

Carter and Sadie walked back over to where we were standing and I said "so what did he say" Sadie said " oh nothing important" Carter looked like he was going to say something but before he could Sadie gave him a death glare that rivaled Thalia's.

To break the tension Percy said " so I guess we have to read" Annabeth said " hey reading is awesome" Carter said " yeah reading is the best" after he said that Sadie said " my brother is such a nerd" when she said that Carter said in a irritated voice " let's just start reading. Who would like to read first" Percy said " I'll read first" he picked up the book and started to read.

**A/N: hey can you please review it would mean a lot to me ok bye.**

** -Naturelover369**


	3. Three

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Piper POV**

As we all sat down so Percy could read. Jason and I sat with Leo along with hazel on one of the sofas. Carter Nico and Sadie sat with frank on the other sofa. Percy and Annabeth sat in the armchairs.

After we all settled Percy said " ok now I'll start Chapter one"

**One A Death at the Needle**

**Carter **

**We only have a few hours, so listen carefully. If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger.**

Then Leo interrupted by saying " why would we be in danger?"

Carter said " you'll find out later" Leo groaned mug motioned for Percy to continue.

**Sadie and I might be your only chance. Go to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening you'll know what those numbers mean. Just remember the story were about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you. **

This time I was the one who interrupted Percy by saying " wow Carter no pressure" he said " well it's true we needed more magicians to train. Percy can you just keep reading" Percy nodded and continued to read.

**The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, _don't _keep it longer than a week. Sure it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power.**

Everyone in the room except the Kane's had a look of awe on there face.

**But if you possess it too long, it will consume you.**

There were some "Oh's" from some people. When I looked around I saw Nico looking at Sadie. He looked at Sadie in a way that told me everything. Nico must have a crush on Sadie. I should talk to him about it later.

Percy continued.

**Learn it's secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting.**

Sadie snorted and said " yes interesting that's one way to put it" after she was done Percy continued.

**Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get o with the story.**

All the boys shouted " thank you Sadie" Sadie looked around and noticed Nico looking at her Nico quickly looked away. Anyway Percy continued.

**I guess it started in London, the night our father blew up the British museum.**

Percy Leo and Nico all shouted " awesome" while Annabeth just sat there with a horrified look.

**My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase.**

** You think I'm kidding? Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in L.A. but my dad's am archaeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane.**

Annabeth suddenly said " wait you're dad is Julius Kane" Sadie said " yes he was now can we keep going" after she said that Percy started to read.

**You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummy's,**

I said " um no thanks I'm good" then Sadie said " me too" Carter said " but Sadie don't you know how they did that by now. I mean with who you hang out with wouldn't he tell you all about those things"

Sadie was blushing so much a tomato would be jealous. Speaking of jealous Nico didn't look to happy with this. But suddenly Sadie said " brother dear, I haven't seen him since the gods retreated into the heavens" she said that in a way that made it clear she was ready to kill him but Carter just said " well I just thought since you go to the graveyard so often you were meeting him"

Finally Sadie snapped. She calmly walked over to Carter and whispered something to him. After she was finished all the color in Carter suddenly went away. But before Sadie could say anything a bright light illuminated the room and out of it three figures stepped out.

One was a woman in a leopard print body suit which Sadie ran up and greeted her with a hug. The second figure was Grover. And the third figure was someone who I didn't think would be here it was Apollo. When try appeared a new sofa appeared.

After everyone worked out there new seats it ended up like this. Frank Grover and Annabeth sat in the first sofa. Leo Jason hazel and I sat on the second sofa. The new woman Nico Sadie and Carter sat in the third sofa and Apollo and Percy sat in the arm chairs. When everyone was settled Sadie said " this is Bast the Egyptian goddess of cats" she said as she motioned to the new woman.

Everyone introduced themselves again and Grover and Apollo introduced themselves. Finally Sadie asked Bast " Bast why are you here?" Bast said " I am here to protect my kittens plus I heard you talking about the dog and I wanted to make sure he wasn't here"

Sadie said " first of all Bast he is not a dog and second why do we need protecting" Bast just looked at our group suspiciously. Before she could say anything Nico said " by the way who are you talking about" he asked it in a casual way but his eyes showed jealousy.

Then Sadie said " you'll find out in the book. Now let's finish this chapter shall we" with that Percy started to read again.

**Or built the pyramids, or cursed king tuts tomb? My dad is your man. Of course there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then.**

Leo said " what secret?" Annabeth answered this time she said " we'll find out later in the book"

Percy started to read again.

**I didn't go to school. My dad homeschooled me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home. He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians. I read a lot too—pretty much anything I could get my hands on,**

Percy suddenly said " you would fit in well with the Athena kids"they looked confused then we remembered we haven't told them about us so after a quick explanation we reintroduced ourselves. Once we got too Nico he said " Nico di Angelo son of hades" Carter then said " hades is the Greek god of the dead right" Nico said " yep"

Carter laughed and said " did you hear that Sadie son of a god of death. Doesn't that sound like someone else we know." Sadie turned bright red and Bast eyed Nico with disdain. Sadie said " ok Percy can you start reading before I personally strangle my brother" after Sadie said that Percy started reading.

**From my dad's history books to fantasy novels—because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries I didn't know anybody. My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball. You ever try to start a game of pick-up basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy.**

Percy thought aloud he said " I wonder why it was hard" Carter said " it was mainly because I didn't know there language" Percy just said " oh" and started to read.

**Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment. My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra work bag for his archaeology tools. Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion.**

Nico and Sadie both said " wait you didn't look in his bag" at the same time once they said that they blushed and turned away from each other. Carter said " no I didn't" and Leo said "you said the same thing at the same time haha" after he said that Sadie and Nico blushed even more. After a minute Percy started to read again.

**It happened on Christmas Eve.**

Leo said " bummer"

**We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie.**

**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her —one in the winter, one in the summer **

I said " that's so terrible why would you have to be separated like that" Carter and Sadie looked a little sad but Bast answered my question. She said " you'll see later in the book" after she said that Percy started to read again.

**Because our grandparents hate him. After our mom died, her parents ( our grandparents ) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (don't ask)**

Frank said " wait what happened with the spatula thing" Sadie said " let's just say it sent three spectators, two lawyers and Carter and I to the E.R" Nico looked at Sadie with concern written on his face. I mean it's so obvious he likes Sadie. Anyway back to the book.

**They won the right to keep Sadie with them in England. She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both— at least that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British schoolkid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine with me.**

**A/N: hey guys please please please review ok bye **

** -Naturelover369**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does ps. The gods are all in the hall of judgement **

**Aphrodite POV **

Nico and Sadie would make quite the couple. I can't believe I am saying this but I think I will leave them alone for now. Anyway Percy is continuing the story.

**(Shut up, Sadie. Yes-I'm getting to that part.) **

**So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon. The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous.**

Apollo said " hm I wonder why wait I got it. oh I'm so sorry" I wonder what he saw. But Sadie quickly said " don't say sorry it's all in the past" Percy continued

**Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous. He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist.**

Osiris said " a buff evil scientist not the most pleasant description I've ever had" at the same time several of the demigods said "I can totally see the resemblance" Percy kept reading

**That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures.**

Leo said " a little dressed up to visit his daughter isn't he" Nico scowled at Leo and it was so obvious he liked her I mean he keeps watching her and is protective of her. I can't wait to see what Anubis will do about this because we all know he has feelings for Sadie. I said "Nico and Sadie would make a cute couple" Anubis looked furious as he said " well I don't think they even like each other plus they barely know each other" I said "yes but this reading is so they could get to know each other" Anubis went and sat next to Amit under the scales. Then Osiris said "Aphrodite why do you have to torture Anubis like that you know he has feelings for Sadie" I simply said " I am not saying that just to torture him Osiris I mean look at Nico he obviously likes Sadie" Osiris said " well Nico might like her but we shall see if it come to anything more" then we listened to Percy reading.

**Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes-like that afternoon-I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted.**

Sadie said " no kidding" several people chuckled

**"Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "what's wrong?"**

**"No sign of them" he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. "Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine."**

**Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar.**

Sadie interrupted by saying "yet another thing Carter and have in common" everyone laughed except Julius and Carter. Even the gods were laughing. Finally after everyone settled Percy started to read.

**I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him. He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know. Sometimes I wondered if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him,**

Sadie said " oh you don't know the half of it" Nico was looking at Sadie that clearly said that he was worried about her. But Percy kept reading.

**maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was just an archaeologist.**

**The other thing that troubled me: Dad was clutching his workbag. Usually when he does that, it means we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo. I heard shots coming from the lobby and ran downstairs to check on my dad. By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping up his workbag while three unconscious gunmen hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts.**

When Percy read that last line all the boys laughed and Hermes high five Osiris while down in the room Leo said " what color were they" Carter said " I can't remember" so once everyone stopped laughing Percy started to read.

**Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blamed a freak chandelier malfunction.**

**Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down.**

Sadie interrupted again saying "don't tell me you actually followed his directions because if you did I will go punch someone. I mean be a rebel for once" the next thing Percy read made Sadie groan.

**I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight.**

Carter with obvious joy said " ok Sadie now you have to punch someone that I choose because the chapters about me." Sadie said " wait I didn't mean literally it was an expression" Carter said " you still said it so you can either punch someone I choose or I can dare you to do anything I want" Sadie sighed and said " first who do you want me to punch" Carter said " I want you to punch Set"

Sadies face went white all the color draining out of it. I looked around and saw that Set had an evil grin spreading across his face but then Sadie said " Carter do you want me to be killed because I know if I punch Set he will kill me." Carter just smiled and said " so you want to do the dare then" Sadie sighed and said " fine" Sets smile faded. Carter leaned in and whispered something to Sadie when he finished Sadie looked horrified.

She took a few steps back and said " no- no I won't do it" Nico obviously worried said " what did he say Sadie" Sadie in a rather shaky voice said " he-he wants me to b-burn my combat boots" now Nico looked horrified he said " Carter do you know how expensive good combat boots are" Sadie said still in a shaky voice " Nico the money isn't why my boots are so special to me" Nico said " well why are they so important to you then?" Sadie looked reluctant to tell them so Carter said " yeah Sadie why don't you tell them why there so special" Sadie said " well brother dear this may surprise you but there special because on my twelfth birthday Liz Emma and I went out to shop. They were dragging me to all sorts of boring shops but they let me pick one place and they would buy me anything. So we were passing my favorite clothing shop and I spotted them in the window and after finding out they fit they bought them. That was the last time I spent my birthday with them"

I looked around and saw that all the Egyptian gods were shocked and Anubis said " wow, I always thought that she just bought them at random I wouldn't think that she would have such a story behind them. Carter best not make Sadie burn them" but the Greek gods just stood there unimpressed.

But Carter said " well Sadie a deal is a deal" Sadie said " fine but you will regret this" with that she stood her staff where she pulled out of nowhere by the way on its end and said "Amax" a flame appeared at the end of the staff. Sadie slowly pulled off her boots and started to cry. She stood up and slowly lowered her boots onto the flame when the boots finally caught on fire she dropped them and they turned to a pile of ashes. When the last of the ashes fell to the ground Sadie started sobbing and said " Carter I will get you back for this and you won't know when I'll do it and you won't know when it will end put know this you will regret this" after she said that she went over to a couch and started to sob. Nico came over to comfort her but not without giving Carter a death glare that would have made even the strongest soldiers run away.

Set laughed and said " well Osiris it sounds as if you will be seeing your son very soon" all the Egyptian gods agreed or looked slightly scared. The Greek gods looked confused until Zeus said " why are you Egyptians all scared because of a mere mortal?" Anubis said " well you don't know Sadie so you haven't heard yet but the reason we are all scared is Sadie is a very powerful magician and she can also come up with revenge that would and has made a god tremble before her" Ares, Hermes, and Hades all looked intrigued but it was Apollo who said " what did she do" Osiris said " one time our baboon god possessed her grandfather and she was furious but she waited until after the war and she took all of her staffs and turned them into her favorite animal which is a lioness and had them chase him all through the duat and when he finally killed them all Sadie sent tiger's and he finally apologized to Sadie. Anyone who dares to cross her is as good as gone. That's how bad it is"

Now all the gods present Greeks included looked scared but Zeus said " how do we know you are telling the truth" Anubis said " ok I'll prove it" he called " Babi" a giant baboon lumbered over and Anubis said " hey Babi look it's Sadie" the baboon god grunted and ran at full speed in the other direction. Apollo said " what did he say" Anubis said " loosely translated he said uh o scary girl good bye" everyone believed it now. I made a mental note to never get on Sadies bad side.

But right now I was focused on what Sadie and Nico are doing. Nico has put his arm around Sadie and Sadie was leaning against him as he tried to comfort her. When I heard Nico said " it's ok Sadie I know how much those boots meant to you if it will help I could help you get your revenge" Sadie smiled softly up at Nico and said " that would be great. Carter has probably not told you yet but I am the queen of revenge and pranks and whenever anybody who crosses me will be sure to regret it. Even my brother" Nico smiled at her and said " well let's get started"

I couldn't help it I suddenly said " aw they are so perfect for each other" everyone in the hall turned to look. Hades and Osiris both looked at each other with a meaningful look. While Anubis looked darkly at Nico who still had his arm wrapped around Sadie he made a low growling noise. Isis said " what is Sadie doing hanging around with that spawn of hades" when she said that hades scowled. To calm everyone down I said " looks like they're getting along well" Anubis just growled and looked at Nico with a death glare.

Sadie and Nico to plan while Carter was sitting in a corner. Annabeth walked over to him and said "Carter what's wrong?" Carter said " well it just that when Sadie want revenge she gets it" everyone except Sadie and Nico were listening to Carter when Percy say " what do you mean what can she do" Carter said " well once one of our gods Nekbet the goddess of vultures possessed our grandma and Sadie was to say the least angry. After the war which you will find out about later she sent several snakes after her and when she finally killed them Sadie sent crocodiles and Nekbet finally had enough of Sadies revenge so she apologized to Sadie. And anyone who gets on the wrong side of Sadie is a goner" everyone know looked worried.

I heard Sadie say to Nico " ok do you have any special skills that will-" then she stopped and yelled " c-carter it's isis she she's trying to control me" I looked around and sure enough Isis was concentrating and mumbling under her breath. Carter qiuckly ran over to Sadie and said " Sadie stay strong don't let her take control" Osiris looked as mad as he could be as he said " Isis what are you doing this is supposed to help create peace so stop trying to control my daughter" Isis said " Osiris I just want to make sure Sadie stays away from Nico Egypt and Greek magic was never supposed to combine"

Osiris calmed down and Isis said " I see. I must take more invasive actions" Osiris said with a worried tone "what do you mean by " invasive"?" Isis said " I am just showing her her worst fear" Isis started to concentrate again. After a minute Sadie screamed. Carter and Nico were both sitting next to her on the floor. Carter said "Sadie what's wrong" Sadie was looking around the room as if she saw things standing there she just said "Isis is showing my worst fear" this time Nico spoke he said "what is she showing you" Sadie was crying and said "i-it's them they are telling me it was all my fault" Carter said "why is she doing this" his voice was so full of anger you could tell he wanted to kill whoever did this to his sister.

Sadie said " she wants me to give her control" then she started to sob and say " I'm sorry I'm so sorry I know I could've stopped this I'm so sorry" Nico looked like he was going kill Isis but he managed to ask Carter " who is she talking about" Carter said " she's talking about some people that had died helping us" then Carter said " Sadie who do you see" Sadie said " Iskander, J.D. Grissom and Anne Grissom, Desjardins,and the people from the nomes that got destroyed" Carter was really mad now.

Isis said "not giving in hm I guess I need to do more" next thing I know Sadie was screaming and sobbing. Nico and Carter were panicking while Bast was hissing in the back ground and yelling at Isis to stop everyone else was just standing there with a horrified expression. Finally Sadie had stopped screaming and was sobbing while saying " it's all my fault I could've stopped him" after a short pause " your right it would have been better if I wasn't born" Sadie curled in to a tight ball and sobbed harder than ever. Carter said "Sadie who said that" Sadie said "i-it's m-m-mom and dad they are telling the truth it would've been best if I was never born. They wouldn't have died nobody would have died it's all my fault"

When Osiris heard this he shouted "Isis stop this now" Isis said "I've almost got control" this time Anubis said something but his tone was low and dangerous he said " Isis if you don't stop now I will tear out your throat" he bared his pearly white fangs and growled. Isis finally said "fine but next time I will have control" she walked into a corner and sat down. Osiris looked into the room and saw his daughter sitting in a corner leaning against the son of Hades. He was stroking her hair and telling her it was all going to be ok. She was still sobbing so he said "Anubis since you and Sadie seem to get along will you come with me to talk to her.

Anubis said " of course my lord" Osiris made a vortex of sand appear and they stepped out of the hall of judgement into the room they kept the demigods and Carter and Sadie.

**A/N: hey guys I know a huge plot change and two Sadie crying scenes in one chapter laying it on a bit thick with the drama sorry but one I wanted Isis to be the sorta villain and two I wanted some sorrow so yeah sorry and I know this chapter sucks so no need to tell me I am well aware. Bye**

** -Naturelover369**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Nico POV **

After Sadie stopped screaming she just sat there leaning against me. I was really worried as well as mad at Isis but I was also wondering why she would want to control Sadie. This reading thing was supposed to bring peace between the Egyptians and the Greeks. But before I could think anymore I remembered Sadie who was still crying. She was still leaning on me so in an attempt to calm her down I started stroking her hair and telling her it would be ok and that it wasn't real.

After a few minutes another of those portal things appeared and out stepped Sadies father and another person he looked about sixteen but what was weird is he looked very similar to me. When Sadie saw her father she started to sob. Carter said "hi dad why did Isis want control of Sadie if this reading thing is meant to bring peace" her dad said "she didn't give any reasons but right now I think we should focus on helping your sister" Carter said "yeah I didn't know she blamed herself for those people dying" Sadies father said "I don't think anyone did" he walked over to where Sadie and I were sitting and he said to me "hello Nico thank you for comforting my daughter" I said "it's no big deal" then he said to Sadie "Sadie you're mother and I don't blame you for us dying neither do the other people who died in the war. All that was fake nobody blames you" then he hugged her I just had enough time to get out of the way.

When her father hugged her Sadie sat straight up and then slowly relaxed into her fathers hug. Then she said "ok you can let go of me now" Sadies dad chuckled and said "there's the Sadie I know I was starting to get worried that I might have to bring your what do you call them? You're mates" Sadie laughed and said "oh that wouldn't be good first they would be drooling all over Carter witch in turn would make me throw up and then they would ask me all about Anubis it would be nice to see them again I haven't seen them in ages" she blushed a little when she said Anubis but then her dad said "why would your friends be paying attention to your brother as far as I know they've never met him" Sadie said "well they've seen pictures of him. Even thinking about this is making me nauseous" then Carter said "oh cmon it's not that bad just tell him" Sadie sighed and said "they think he's hot" she made gagging motions while her father just laughed then he said in a slightly stern voice "and why would they ask about Anubis" Sadie blushed some and said "well you remember what happened on my birthday right. Well they were there and they saw everything and they saw Anubis and ever since they've been asking when I would come visit and if I would bring my boy friend along. See they think we're together and you have to understand that they are boy crazy and they think that any random boy I even talk to is my boyfriend like when I was eleven. At school there was this boy who I always used to get in fights with and they used to tease me about me fighting with him because I liked him" then her dad said "wait wasn't his name Jake Alden. Whenever I would get called by your school they would say you beat him up for no reason" Sadie said "yeah I always dot detention because he was the principals son. I'm still surprised they had your phone number I never told anyone other than Liz and Em who my dad was and they only had gran and gramps number" then surprisingly her phone rang. I didn't even know she had a phone with her and apparently she didn't either.

When she looked at her phone she laughed and said "speak of the devil it's Liz and Em" then she read whatever her friends texted her and she said "they want to hang out. Wow

it's just like old times except now I have to travel hundreds of miles instead of a couple of blocks" she looked sad until her friends texted her then she blushed and said "wow they must be watching me or something" Carter said "what did they say now" Sadie said "they said "unless you are hanging out with Anubis" I've told them countless times that he is not my boyfriend" then Sadies dad said "well technically you are hanging out with him since he's right here" that's when Sadie seemed to noticed the boy. When she saw him she blushed and said "oh hey Anubis I didn't notice you" he said "hi Sadie I guess you're friends know you well"

Sadie looked sad again as she said " yeah they are the only people who actually seem to understand me well except for James" Carter said "what do you mean and who is James" Sadie said "well to answer your first question they know what I'm thinking and they know me better than I know my self" Sadie said "well it's hard to explain. He's my best friend but he's also like my brother we always used to be together along with Liz and Em. Liz and Em were always there for me but James acted like we were siblings I haven't talked with him in so long I think I'm going to call him besides I actually I left some of my stuff at his house" Carter was looking a little uncomfortable but he said "why was your stuff at his house" she said "well I spent so much time at his house I just started leaving some of my clothes there so if I decided to sleep over I didn't have to go back to gran and gramps flat to get clothes" before anyone could ask anything else Sadies phone rang and she said "he must be with Liz and Em" then she answered her phone and I heard a voice on the other end of the line. This is what I could hear:

** *what Nico could hear***

**James: hey little sis**

**Sadie: hey bro and you know we are the same age right**

**James: I know but you have to admit I'm taller than you **

**Sadie: fine but anyway I was just about to call you **

**James: oh what for**

**Sadie: one I haven't talked to you in ages and two I wanted to see if you still have my old clothes but why were you calling me **

**James: well I haven't talked to you since you moved but also Liz and Em are here and I would like to talk to this Anubis character **

**Sadie: James we are not dating I repeat we are not dating **

**James: Liz and Em told me he kissed you is that true**

I was hoping that her friends had made it up but she said

**Sadie: yes it is but that was one time**

**James: is he there with you**

**Sadie: no**

**James: then who is talking **

Unfortunately Anubis and Osiris just said goodbye to Sadie and Carter when he said that

**Sadie: um that's Carter **

**James: don't try to lie to me I'm the one who taught you to lie I know when you're lying **

**Sadie: fine that was him**

Osiris already left but Anubis was still here when Sadie said that

**James: then let me talk to him you know I will come there if I have to **

**Sadie: fine but don't go all overprotective brother on him like you did last time**

**James: fine but in my defense he did put his hands a little to low for my liking **

**Sadie: yeah but I had already gave him a bloody nose you didn't have to body slam him into the light pole**

**James: just hand me over**

**Sadie: fine **

Sadie walked over to Anubis and said "sorry he's a little sensitive about the guy's I know so just be careful if you get him mad enough he will well let's hope that won't happen" I could hear James talking and he did sound very protective of Sadie.

**James: hello is this Anubis **

**Anubis: yeah **

**James: well I have a few questions **

Sadie groaned and said " ugg I hate when he questions guys it's so embarrassing I mean he always asks the worst questions"

**Anubis: ok**

**James: do you care about my sis- I mean Sadie **

**Anubis: of course I do**

When he said that I could tell he meant it

**James: good ok has Sadie told you about the time she almost- **

Before he could say anything Sadie yelled "no he hasn't and I would like it to stay that way" I heard James laugh as he said

**James: Sadie never tells anybody that story not even her own brother **

Carter looked a little mad but Sadie said "well looks like you're mom is here to pick you up bye Anubis" she took her phone back while he left she said

**Sadie: James Carter is hear too and now I have him wanting to hear that story **

**James: so Anubis is gone **

**Sadie: yes**

**James: good I want to tell you something very important **

**Sadie: what is it**

**James: I know your a magician **

**Sadie: what **

**James: yeah I know but just believe me **

**Sadie: then what nome are you from**

**James: I'm a charm maker In the ninth nome in London **

**Sadie: but I've been there like three times**

**James: yeah I've just found out a week ago**

**Sadie: that's so great but right now I have some business to attend to **

**James: ok bye Sadie **

**Sadie: bye James see you soon **

When she hung up her phone she said "I can't believe that James is one of us" but Carter said "he called you his little sister" Sadie said "yeah like I said we were like siblings and we got into the habit of calling each other things like that" Carter didn't look to happy about that but he said "ok let's get back to reading before anything else crazy happens" Sadie grinned and said " and I'll continue planning my revenge. That's right I haven't forgotten but now I have to plan revenge for Isis too" when we sat down it ended up like this:

**Couch 1: me, Sadie, Carter**

**Couch 2: piper, Leo, Jason, and frank**

**Couch 3: Percy, Annabeth, hazel, and Grover **

**Arm chairs: Apollo and Bast **

I forgot Bast was here but I understand why she wasn't talking to Anubis or Osiris when she said "Sadie why did that dog have to be here for so long" Sadie said " Bast he's not a dog. Let's just start reading" Percy nodded and started reading

**I could hear Dad in the drivers seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside. A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed and polished, and several twenty-euro notes had been tucked under the windshield wipers. **

** Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag. It was our good luck charm. But when my dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck.**

** We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparents flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square. London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together. Other kids I meet sometimes say, "Wow, you're so lucky you get to so much." But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or have a lot of money to travel in style.**

Sadie said "well at least you got to see dad" Annabeth also said "and you got to travel" Carter looked a little uncomfortable but he said "yeah I guess_" _Sadie looked a little sad again but she also had a look of mischief that meant whatever she was planning wasn't going to end well for Carter. But Percy continued reading.

**We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly ever stay anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists.**

Percy stopped reading and said "I feel you bro"

**A/N: hey so a good amount of stuff going on this chapter. I introduced a OC James for the call but in the next chapters I'm going to introduce some new characters into the story. Ok so can you guys please review and maybe give me some ideas too. Bye see ya later.**

** -Naturelover369**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**A/N: hey guys I'm hopefully going to add some new characters in this chapter. But after this let's hope this won't have so much going on. And if you have ideas or suggestions on what I should write next please tell me. So yea please review. Bye.**

**Hades POV **

For some reason this chapter is taking a long time to read. I think it's because that goddess Isis tried to take over the girl—Sadie I think—because her and my son were getting too close. I didn't notice anything strange until Carter made Sadie burn her boots. Even then it wasn't too obvious—at least to me—Aphrodite looks excited though so whatever is happening can't be good. I might talk to Nico later. But I think Isis's interruption just made it worse. Anyway Poseidon's boy has started reading again.

**I mean, you wouldn't think my dad's work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like "Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?" and "Favorite Punishments in the Egyptian Underworld"**

When Percy read that Sadie said "yes and my favorite punishment is feeding the hearts of the wicked to Amit the hall of judgements resident monster" as she said that I looked at Osiris and Anubis who was sitting on the steps of the throne glaring at Nico while petting a small monster. He's been glaring at Nico since Sadie sat next to him. I decided I should speak up and so I said "Anubis why are you glaring at my son." he looked at me and blushed a little and started to say something about Greek and Egyptian magic not supposed to mix when a woman in a flowing white dress said "but that is not the real reason" Anubis looked at her and said—still blushing and slightly flustered— "that is the reason lady Hathor" when he said that Hathor said "do t worry I don't think you'll lose her but I do agree with Aphrodite that they would be a cute couple" at that he grunted and went back to glaring at Nico. But after Sadie finished saying that Carter said "trust Sadie to know about the underworld" Sadie said "what did you say?" Carter said "well you know a lot about the underworld and you hang around some people that know about that stuff"

Sadie was blushing slightly when my son said "who?" Carter said "well you remember that boy earlier?" Nico said "yeah his name was Anubis right" Carter nodded and said "yeah well he is the actual god Anubis. You know god of the dead and such well Sadie and Anubis seem to get along well if you know what I mean" when he said that I looked at Anubis and saw his blush had deepened so now his face was bright pink but Sadie just said "yeah well Carter thats not the reason I know so much about the land of the dead" Carter smirked and said "yeah then how do you know so much?" Sadie said "because when I was hanging out with Cleo one day she showed me how she could recite the whole book of the dead from memory"

When I looked around the hall of judgement I saw that Osiris was massaging his temples and Toth looked proud when he said "Cleo follows the path of Toth you know" then I said "Osiris are you ok?" Osiris looked up and sighed then he said "yes I'm fine I just wish that they could stop arguing for once" then Anubis said "maybe you could bring Sadies friends there so they could distract her" Osiris said "that might work. Plus they already know she's a magician and they should know the whole story" after a moment of silence he said "Isis can you bring James, Liz, and Em to the room" Isis said "of course my lord" a few seconds later there was a flash of golden light in the room below.

* * *

**Nico POV**

Sadie and Carter are still arguing about the whole Anubis thing and I'm still thinking about what Carter had Carter said before. When he said they got along well I think he meant they like each other. It's only been what feels like a few hours but a lot has happened and I really like Sadie. She's perfect. She and I also seem to get along well so I'm just wondering if she likes me back. Just as I was thinking that there was a golden flash of light and three very confused people stood were the flash was and there was also another couch. There were two girls and one guy. The first girl had red hair and green eyes with freckles across her nose and cheeks. The second girl had shorter black hair and brown eyes and she was a bit taller than the first girl. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was around the age of Sadie and me.

When Sadie saw the three people she jumped to her feet and said "Liz Em how did you get here?" she didn't seem to notice the boy but he looked at her and grinned and said "you've forgotten me little sis. I'm hurt after all you just talked to me." After he said that Sadie spun around and said "James your here too?" The boy— James I guess— said "Apparently. Now why don't you tell me—" but before he could finish his sentence Sadie had run over to him and hugged him. When she did that James dropped a box that I didn't notice him holding before. Then he hugged her back and said "So you missed me huh." Sadie finally let go of him and said "of course. I missed all of you." When she said that I said "Hey Sadie who are these people?" I already had a pretty good idea of who these people were but I wanted to be sure. Sadie turned around and seemed to remember that there were other people in the room then Leo said "Yeah I would also like to know who these people are" he had a mischievous glint in his eye that told me that he was planning a few new pranks but Sadie just smiled and said "well this is my old mate Em" as she said that she pulled the girl with black hair forward who just said " hey Sadie is that your brother" as she said that she motioned towards Carter. Sadie looked at her brother and said "yeah that's Carter" Em and the other girl who I assume is Liz both squealed and Liz said " he looks just like his pictures" Sadie sighed and said "guys what have I said about crushing on my brother" said brother was currently sunk down low into his spot on the couch. But Em said "sorry Sadie but do you know why were here? Not that we aren't happy to be here" Sadie said "I don't know. But anyway this is Em and James" James stepped up and said "Sadie can I ask you something" Sadie said "sure" James said "thanks but can you tell me who that guy is?" as he said that he motioned towards me and Sadie said "oh, sure that's Nico. Why?" he just smiled and said "I just wanted to know who he is because he was looking at you the way that kid Tom used to"

I had no idea who Tom is but Sadie blushed and said "he did?" and Sadies friend Liz said "wait do you mean Tom from sixth grade?" James said "yep that's the guy. He was most ok guy that ever tried to hit on Sadie" at this point Sadie was blushing and said "guys he you know he was the one that tried to kiss me in the middle of the cafeteria" Em chimed in and said "yeah you should have let him he was so cute" Liz said "yeah but instead she punched him and the nose and James slapped him and then he hugged Sadie and told the whole cafeteria that if anyone tried anything with Sadie he would make sure they would be sent to the nurses office" I said "so some guys liked Sadie?" Liz laughed and said "not just some boys practically all the boys in our grade liked her. The thing is she didn't like any of them" Sadie said "that's not true only a few guys liked me and i liked one guy. Wait forget that last part" but it was too late as Em said "Sadie Kane likes a boy from school. Liz did you hear that" Sadies face was the color of a strawberry but Liz said "Sadie. You have to tell us who. Please please please tell us" but Sadie said "let's just move on ok" James put his arm around her and said "yeah let's move on she obviously doesn't want to tell us" Sadie smiled up at him and I thought that she had the most amazing smile but Liz and Em both sighed and said "fine"

We all introduced ourselves and when it got to me James said "be careful with my little sister" Sadie groaned and said "James we just met each other a few hours ago it's not like we even know each other that well and also what's in the box?" James said "oh you asked for your old clothes and I was packing them for you when we were sent here and by the looks of it you could use them were are your combat boots?" that seemed to remind her of what she was so upset about before when she glared at Carter and said "Carter made me burn them." James was glaring at Carter now to as he said "you made her do what!? Do you know how much those things meant to her!" Liz said "not to mention how much those things cost" Em said "yeah those cost a lot" Carter looked down and said "well yeah let's just keep moving" then Sadie said "James did you pack my old pair of combat boots in there" James smiled and said "yep also your leather jacket your band t-shirts and like ten pairs of ripped skinny jeans" Sadie said "great" and she dug through the box James dropped and pulled out a pair of black combat boots with paint splattered on them. She laughed and said "remember when I got all this paint on my shoes?" Liz laughed and said "yeah for one of the detentions you dragged us into we had to help paint the set for the play and when we got there instead of painting we had a paint war." I laughed and said "well that must've gone over well with principle" Sadie was still smiling when she said "not at all I got another detention because I started it and they had to call my dad." As she was talking she was putting on the boots she got from the box. After she done tying the laces on her boots she said "thanks for bringing my stuff with you James. So I'm guessing that you guys are staying to here our story so I guess we have to move seats again"

**Here's how it ended up**

**Arm chairs: Bast and Apollo **

**Couch 1: Piper,Hazel,Frank, and Jason**

**Couch 2: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Carter **

**Couch 3: Sadie, Nico, James, Liz, and Em.**

Since Sadie wanted to sit with her friends and she wanted to stay next to me for some reason the five of us ended up on a couch together. Sadie sat between James and I while Liz and Em sat at the end of the couch. James kept looking at like it's a silent warning but Sadie was leaning into me a little so I was happy. Then Carter said "wait does this mean we have to start the chapter over" Sadie said "no we don't have to because these are the boring parts" Carter said "you only think it's boring because you aren't in this part" before Sadie could respond Bast said "we'll just start where we left off. Percy may you continue" after Bast said that Percy started reading.

**And other stuff most people wouldn't care about. But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras.**

Leo said "well isn't that ominous."

**A/N: Hello. Yes this is a very busy story but this will be (Hopefully) the last super busy chapter for a while so from here it will go a little slower. So smooth sailing from here. Please review it means a lot when you guys do that and if I don't update for a while you can just pester me until I do. Good bye.**

** -Naturelover369**


End file.
